


【拔杯】他一开始只是想杀死他

by Strangerwho



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerwho/pseuds/Strangerwho
Summary: 汉尼拔：我也想动手，但他太可爱了
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 72





	【拔杯】他一开始只是想杀死他

很多时候汉尼拔都想杀死威尔。

威尔与他实在太像了，当然这只是万个理由中微不足道的一个，还有威尔死的时候那眼睛也能如琥珀般清澈吗？他挣扎的时候也会像其他人一样狼狈地吼叫吗？

反正他总是会想起这件事，他脑海里总是不断地重演着，他尝试着把威尔的脸带入之前的所有作品里，但没有一个令他觉得满意。

他需要灵感，他坐在红木桌子前看着自己的速写本思索着，所幸他的患者多半是他的玩偶，他总是有灵感的提供者。

他每次在他的屋子里规划完毕等着威尔来送人头，但每次拉开那木门看到门背后的人，穿着乱七八糟的搭配喷着奇奇怪怪的须后水，一脸的警惕但又小心翼翼地袒露心扉的样子，他便又放弃了。

汉尼拔给威尔倒上一杯红酒，换来探员的一个抬眼，“我不记得心理治疗需要这些。”“喝点也有助于放松身心不是吗？”嵌在沙发里的人挑了挑眉，终于还是喝上了一口，随后把那高脚杯放在了桌子上，有一句每一句地应着汉尼拔的问题。

“Will…Will…Will？”  
他的视线渐渐模糊，他听见莱克特医生正在喊他的名字，但他再怎么努力也睁不开眼了。

那是汉尼拔第一次想就这样杀死他，拜那酒所赐，威尔窝在那沙发上睡着了，胸腔随着呼吸上下浮动着，很难得的，他睡的很是安稳。  
切丝匹克开膛手从厨房拿着刀缓缓走出来，药效还有很久，他有的是时间。

他站在那沙发前面俯视着威尔瘦削的脸颊，他早上甚至未刮干净他的胡茬，领子上沾了几根狗毛，一如既往的奇怪须后水，他猜那一定是什么节日赠送的劣质礼物，他便顺手拿来用了。想到这里汉尼拔皱了皱眉，似是很不满意地背过身去。

他该动手了，汉尼拔握着刀柄对着昏暗的室内灯闭上眼睛，他的脑海里全是威尔无力地倒在这张椅子上，血从他的脖颈像瀑布一样涌出来，再没过他的指尖，那时候他的眼睛还能如琥珀一般清澈吗？他会怎样的看着自己又说出怎么样的话呢？

他非常好奇。

汉尼拔攥着刀柄猛地转身，接着他看着窝在沙发里的威尔默默的翻了身，干脆蜷在那小小的一块凹陷里，焦糖色的头发被他压的凌乱，却又显得如此柔软。  
他突然不那么想看那个场景了，他把刀放回刀架上，找了个毯子盖在威尔身上，他再没动静，就像是死了一样地睡着，汉尼拔伸出手划过他的脸，但那人只是沉沉地呼吸着，任由他贴心的心理医生触碰他脆弱的脖颈。

汉尼拔庆幸自己没有动手，他发现在这个人身上所想看到的远不止于他的死亡。

下次诊疗一定要推荐给他自己的须后水，汉尼拔想着，随后忙自己的事去了。

他还有顿晚饭要吃。


End file.
